


Ace as Fuck

by lovevalley45



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Adam, Awkward situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4552599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevalley45/pseuds/lovevalley45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt: "I come over after you get out of the shower. The only thing covering your soaked body is your towel. Your hair is a dark and wet mess. Drops of water slowly slide down your body as you look up at me in embarrassment. You give me a seductive smile followed by a wink while I’m standing there like 'wow. i’m ace as fuck.'"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ace as Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: "I come over after you get out of the shower. The only thing covering your soaked body is your towel. Your hair is a dark and wet mess. Drops of water slowly slide down your body as you look up at me in embarrassment. You give me a seductive smile followed by a wink while I’m standing there like 'wow. i’m ace as fuck.'"

Adam was going to take his boyfriend out on a date. They shared an apartment, and Adam was just getting home from work.

"Hey, I'm home," he called. Lucifer stepped into the door, with a smirk. He was only dressed in a towel, his hair dripping wet.

"Hey," his boyfriend replied, winking.

Adam, however, did not react how he expected.

"Yep. I'm totally ace," Adam murmured, going to get some water. 

Lucifer remembered, then quickly went dressed while wondering how he'd forgotten that his boyfriend, who he was living with, was asexual.


End file.
